Advances in portable computing devices have allowed desktop sized computing devices to be continually reduced in size. Unfortunately, as size and weight of these devices has been reduced, these devices become increasingly more susceptible to misappropriation. In some environments, intrusion into the casing of a computing device can be a concern for an owner of the computing device. Unfortunately, devices configured to secure laptop computing devices may not be compatible with desktop computing devices because many desktop computing devices lack suitable openings to receive a lock.